


Kili x Male!Reader

by LinkHeichou



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I wrote this at 5 am, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, kili - Freeform, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have feelings for the dwarf prince. It's all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili x Male!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this to deviantart and it got removed lmao so I put it on here
> 
>  
> 
> ye get ready for some buttfuckin

(A/N: This is for the males or there, they don't get enough love. If course, this is for the females, too… but there isn't enough male!reader inserts out there! Enjoy!)

Key:

(m/n): male name, (h/c): hair color, (e/c): eye color

Sorry if I make Kili OOC.

  You huffed in anger and set down your things. The Company had walked for several miles, everyone groaning and moaning about how tired they were, but Thorin just had to keep walking. Everyone kept protesting until Thorin gave up and let everyone rest. Now, everyone was asleep except for two: you and the archer… Kili, was it? Kili was on watch while everyone rested. You sighed softly. The thing is… you had a tiny crush on him – no, more than tiny; it was a big one. You have done so many inappropriate things to yourself while thinking of Kili, a son of Durin -- Thorin's nephew. It still makes you blush at the thought. You knew you'd never have the chance with him. He, a handsome, skillful, young prince would never be with a (h/c), (e/c), useless, ugly dwarf like yourself. But still, it’s nice to dream, right? You slowly stand up, your (h/c) messy from lying down. You had to relieve yourself, so you slowly stepped over the dwarves and the hobbit before going out to the woods. “Hey (m/n), where are you going?” Kili whispered, a small blush creeping onto your face.His voice made you melt every time he spoke. “I… I have to relieve myself..” You whisper back, not looking at him. Kili nodded, letting you go.

  After letting yourself go, you sigh. Why are you so afraid to tell him? Were you not ballsy enough to say you like him? You pull up your trousers and fixed your crotch, scratching your tiny beard. You couldn't grow a real beard, like Kili. It just stayed the same length, no matter how many times to prayed that it would grow, even if it was only a centimeter. You started walk back to camp before bumping into someone. It was him, the one you have lusted over for so long. “I’m sorry..” You spoke softly, looking down. “I have something to tell you, (m/n).” You rose a brow, but opened your ears for him. “What is it, Kili?” The brown-haired archer blushed – wait, he's not really going to… “I.. I think I'm in love with you.” He did not.. really? Your heart speeds up, your face heating up. He continued, “I have been in love for so long, but I never got the chance to say until now..” You were speechless. You wanted to speak, but your voice box didn't cooperate with you. “I.. I'm sorry, I guess-“ “Wait, Kili…” Kili looked up at you, his rich, brown eyes looking into your (e/c) ones. “I.. I feel the same towards you.. I have done… things at the thought of you…” You blush more and looked down, you were sure you were as red as a tomato right now. Kili for sure was blushing. Kili takes a hold of your chin with his thumb and index finger, making you look up at him. He slowly leans in, his eyes slowly closing. Oh Mahal, you cannot believe this is happening. You soon felt lips again your own. It felt gentle, yet… hesitant. Kili slowly pulled away, his eyes slowly opening. No… you wanted more. You pull him back in for another, this time more rough and passionate. He licked your bottom lip, making you gasp and opened your mouth. He took advantage of this and snaked his tongue into your mouth, exploring the cavern. He made sure no area was unexplored. You soon pull away for air, panting softly. A small trail of saliva connected your lips together. You both were blushing. “(m/n)..”

“Yes, Kili?”

“Would you describe the things you've done while thinking of me?” You looked down at your feet, then up to him. You lean in towards his ear, whispering all of the things you have done. You gripped his shoulders, eyes closed. You pulled him closer to your frame, because you knew that he was aroused. You felt the bulge in his pants. You shivered as it touched your thigh, you now whispered things that you wanted to do with him. Kili let out this sound, it almost sounded like a moan, and it sent you over the edge. “Enough, please..” Kili groaned out, pushing you away a little. Did you go too far? Does he not like you anymore? Kili looked at you before kissing you once more, this time pushing you to the ground. You let out a gasp as he trailed down to your jawline, then to your neck. You let out a soft groan as he nipped and licked and sucked, slowly and skillfully undoing your overcoat. He looked around for your sweet spot and when he did, oh you almost screamed.

  Both of you undressed and laid your clothes down as a makeshift "bed" so you didn't have to lay on the cold, wet ground. You both stare at each other’s bodies. Kili had a lean body with abs and everything. Mahal, he was so _beautiful_.You, however, were petite. You didn't have a lot of muscle. You had curvy hips while he didn't. You wanted his body – sexually and physically. You looked down at his erection – it was big, while yours was… smaller than his. Of course, you didn't care. You lay down on the makeshift bed, motioning him to come to you. He did so, and you kissed down his neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks. He lets out some moans and groans of pleasure. You smirk and continued down – to his chest, stomach, naval.. and now you faced his erection. You teased it and licked it, causing him to groan softly. You eventually took him in and sucked and licked. You couldn't believe this was happening. You sucked more before stopping. You lie down on your back, the prince climbing on top of you. Kili placed a hand over your mouth. “Suck.” He commanded, which you followed. When his fingers were slick with your saliva he went down to your entrance. Kili teased your hole, massaging it before slowly pushing a digit inside. You cry out in pain, tears starting to form. Kili looked at you in concern. “Should we stop..?” You shook your head no. “It’s my first time..” You whisper, wiping away the tears. He nodded and let you adjust and relax. Once you did so , you gave the consent for him to keep going. He pushes the digit in and out, eventually adding a second one. He scissors your hole and rubbed your walls. You almost scream in pleasure as he found your sweet spot and continued to rub it. You couldn’t take it anymore. “Kili.. Kili..!” You moan out. “Hmm..?” “Please.. please, _take me…_ ” With that, Kili takes out his fingers and you whimper from the loss but cry out once more when you felt yourself getting filled once more. Mahal, he was huge and you have never felt so full since Bag End. Kili waits for your consent to move, which you give in in a split second. Kili began to thrust into you, oh it felt so good, you let out moans and cries of pleasure. Your moans are music to the prince’s ears, the sounds and smell of sex in the air. You feel the knot in your stomach grow tighter. “(m/n)… I.. I think I'm gonna-“ Kili moaned out as he spilt his seed inside you, you follow soon after, the sticky substance covering both of your stomachs. Kili collapses on top of your chest, sliding out of your hole. You feel empty, and yet… satisfied. He places a kiss onto your lips and nose before cleaning both you and himself, putting his clothes on. “Kili..” “ Yes, (m/n)?” “I love you.” “I love you, too.”


End file.
